


风月 中 07

by HappyBecauseOfYou



Category: N.Flying (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 01:46:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20592626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyBecauseOfYou/pseuds/HappyBecauseOfYou





	风月 中 07

房门咔哒关上的同时，金宰铉的手被握住了，他回头看着李承协走近，他的目光像夏天发热的阵雨落在他身上，心尖上湿热的潮气裹着尘土涌上来，他在这阵雨里淋得乱七八糟的。  
足尖在卡入金宰铉两脚间的时候才停下，然后是意料之中的吻。  
是意料之中的，他们在回来的路上牵手又松开，松开再牵手，手指交叠的时候他就猜到了，还有李承协让他去便利店买夜宵的时候，他心猿意马地挑半天零食想着李承协东西买好没有，他们默契得撒谎都心照不宣。  
既然都做梦了，不妨做长一点。  
正好是在这异国他乡的春夜，弥漫着温热的潮气，植物长得丰腴，情欲也一并生长，长成一片连绵的春梦。  
是荒唐又疯狂的梦，他们像两个破了口的袋子，理智撒了一路，热风在袋子里冲撞，找不到出口。李承协在便利店门口停下步子，他开口有些干涩，要不要…不是…你饿不饿…他的目光跟着路边忽明忽暗的灯光一起闪烁，跌跌撞撞的落在金宰铉脸上。  
我去买点吃的。  
他看见金宰铉喉结咕咚滑落一下，他们就滑入了一个时间和空间的间隙，一个可以折叠的错误。

随手买的零食被丢在地上，他们一边接吻一边推搡着倒在床上，纠缠含糊的吻，丢掉所有技巧，只剩婴儿般的本能吮弄。李承协曲起一边膝盖从他腿间卡进去，手肘撑在脑侧。  
“你疯啦。”他被亲得喉咙黏在一块，说话发哑。  
“可能吧。”李承协的脑袋埋在金宰铉颈间，一个个干燥的吻顺着下颚印到喉结，“你也没拦着我啊。”  
“怪我咯……呜……”喉结被不轻不重地咬了一下，“真的……真的要那样吗……”  
他说到后面声音小得听不见。  
“如果你不想就不做。”李承协停下来，安安分分地看着他。  
“你会吗…”  
“不…太会。”他挑眉回答得意味深长。  
金宰铉拧着眉头咬嘴唇，做了个娇憨的鬼脸。  
“那不然呢，你要找个经验丰富的啊？”他又把脑袋埋了回去，像撒娇的大型犬呜咽两声，金宰铉能感觉到他胯间发硬的物什轻轻蹭了蹭自己的腿，“你现在想找经验丰富的也不行！”他闷闷地说，吻落在锁骨上，细细密密地啃。  
“脏……我去洗澡……”金宰铉从他怀里钻出来。  
“一起洗吧。”  
“不要！”

其实理智从未崩塌过，他们那么聪明两个人，只是长腿一迈就跨过去了，是视而不见，是明知故犯。有的事情，不下定义就没有结论，没有表白便不存在爱情，自欺欺人也好，反正谎言足够甜蜜。  
只是金宰铉没想到一切来得这么快，像刹那降临的暴雨，不给躲避的机会便被打个透湿。  
喜欢这种事，靠近了才明白有多渴望。

一只手攀上裸露的胸膛，穿过温热的水流揉捏胸前的软肉，另一只则顺着水流游到下腹，轻轻握住半硬的性器。金宰铉下意识惊呼了一下，抹了一把脸上的水还没来得及说话，后背就紧紧贴上了另一片滚烫的皮肤，他能感觉到李承协勃起的性器在臀肉间摩挲，滚烫的，贴在他大腿内侧的皮肤上，不时戳弄到敏感的会阴。他张开嘴发现哑了嗓子，脑袋里是空的，什么也吐不出来，只有焦灼的热气在翻滚，脸颊好像比水温还热。  
“喂……”他那么潮湿，喉咙口却发涩，体外是水，体内也是水，只有脑袋里是一片沙漠。  
“对不起，忍不住了……”  
性器在他温柔的抚弄下抬头，那作乱的手在皮肤上游走的同时把体内的热潮搅得乱七八糟。李承协隔着水幕亲他的脖子，一个个吻刚落下便被冲走，一点痕迹也不留下。他在吻到肩胛骨的时候咬了下去，金宰铉倒吸口气挺直了身子，乳尖便被猛地捏住了。  
“呜——”快感在身体里打着旋激起浪花，酥麻过后像打开了另一个缺口，乳尖颤巍巍的立起来，酒店淋浴的水量很足，有力地撞击敏感极了的皮肤，拍打着立起的乳尖，敏感点上是不断又微弱的刺激。  
是只坏狗狗。  
李承协就着牙印深深吮了一口，肩胛骨上开了一朵深红色的花，被牙印圈住的花，在雪白的皮肤上触目惊心，像白色信封上玫瑰形状的火漆印。  
他又流连地吻了两下自己留下的印记，然后捉住了金宰铉颤抖着举起的手。  
“是想自己玩吗？很舒服吧……”  
一边乳尖被揉得发红，另一边还冷落在水柱里，被水流拍得发痒。金宰铉摇摇头，发丝上的水滴甩落下来，不是在撒谎，他咬着唇抗拒回答这些问题，身体的需求让身体来回答就好了，羞耻让他矜贵像一个沉默地抗拒一切的漂亮洋娃娃。  
李承协把他转过身，他低着头微侧向一边，眼角抿成一个极为乖顺的弧度，湿了的睫毛一缕一缕的，顺着目光半聋拉着，嘴唇被咬的充血，泛着湿漉漉的水光。皮肤被热气熏得粉红，吸饱了水分，用点力便是一个红印。  
漂亮死了。  
一个熟透的蜜桃。  
“你真好看。”他低沉的嗓音有点哑，贴着耳朵说的时候好像牙齿轻轻地啃过去一样。  
“求你别说话了……”  
“好。”他咯咯地笑。  
冷落的乳粒被水泡得发白，透着淡粉，像未开的樱花花苞，他低头衔住了，牙齿轻轻叼着乳粒来回吮弄，粗粝的舌苔抵着磨过去。另一边被食指和中指夹住，在指尖搓揉玩弄。金宰铉不自禁地挺起身子，乳尖往上送，手指插进李承协潮湿的发丝间，和身子一起，随着呜咽轻轻颤抖。  
为什么胸……胸会这么舒服啊……  
羞耻心和对快感的直白渴求来回拉扯，水流下感官变得迟缓，只有皮肤格外敏锐，水从他脸上落下的时候都不知道有没有他酸溜溜的眼泪，他只听得见水流声和自己的喘息，一切都远去了，隔着一层水幕像隔着一个世界，裸露的他丢弃了一切身份，像一只渴望被爱抚的，被雨淋湿的可怜小狗。

“啊——”  
乳尖被狠揪一下，同时性器被紧紧握住撸动，李承协的动作忽然凶狠起来，他抬头喘着气咬住金宰铉的唇，把呻吟吞了下去。  
金宰铉被撞得一个后退贴在湿凉的玻璃门上，身前是李承协滚烫的身体，腰被掐着固定，下腹卷起的快感和吻一起疾风骤雨般降临。  
快感变得尖锐，像猫咪爪子拨弄他脆弱的神经，他像一个被拧紧了发条的机械玩具，肌肉绷紧到快要痉挛——站不住了。他勾着李承协脖子呜咽着接受他胡乱地啃噬，快感的发条快被拧到底，他皱着小脸哭出来，眼睛紧闭着，李承协的吻落到了眼角，温柔地哄，手下却没松懈，机械玩具被拧到底了，然后随着一声呛出来的呻吟彻底崩断，他射在李承协的小腹上。  
“太快了点吧？”李承协笑着用指腹抹去他的眼泪，“现在就哭，待会怎么办啊？”  
“我不……我睡……睡觉了……”金宰铉勾着他的脖子缓了一会才止住颤抖，然后开始耍赖。  
“乖，在床上等我，我冲一下就出去。”他低声哄。  
金宰铉一边揉眼睛一边乖巧地点头，忘了自己前一秒还在耍赖，只是晕乎乎的想，李承协怎么这么温柔啊，他要是一直这么温柔就好了。

果然还是要大床房才行。  
金宰铉裹着浴巾，头发还是湿哒哒的，他这么想着的时候被李承协从后面抱住了，然后他们倒在床上。  
“你好快。”  
金宰铉缩成一团裹着浴巾窝他怀里，洗得白白的，像雪糯米团子，李承协挑眉看他一看，“他忍不住了。”他抓着金宰铉的手去摸自己完全勃起的性器，虬结的血管在软凉的手心里跳动。金宰铉避开他露骨的目光侧头笑，笑得眼尾能勾魂，笑得无辜却诱人。

是第一次。  
浴巾掉落下来，露出一颗白嫩的芽心。  
沾满的润滑油的手指又黏又凉，金宰铉不自然地曲起膝盖，李承协坏笑着戳弄他柔软的会阴，然后在金宰铉作势踢他的时候握住了他莹白的脚踝。他顺着脚踝一路亲下去，不时用舌尖舔舐吮弄内侧保护的极好的肌肤。手指在穴口打转，吻落到大腿内侧，双腿被完全打开。  
芽心被打开了，带着黏滑的汁水。  
“痛的话和我说。”  
他倒在床上，湿漉漉的头发散乱地贴在额头上，脸颊鼓起来，嘴巴撅成一朵小肉花，很委屈的样子。金宰铉的委屈从来不只是委屈，更像是举着一个牌子——你要哄我疼我只爱我一个——太可爱了就会变成撒娇。这时候让人格外想亲，那样饱满的唇，就要一口咬上去才行。李承协以前想过很多次，这时候忽然像做梦一样——不这本来就是场梦，他亲了上去。  
手指进去得还算顺利，金宰铉随着手指缓慢的抽插哼哼，后面被入侵的感受太过奇妙了，他像被挠尾巴根部的猫咪，身子不自觉的后仰，如果他有尾巴的话，一定高高地翘起来了。  
手指忽然滑出去，还半张的穴口抵上几乎狰狞的肉棒，金宰铉偷看了一眼，套子被撑到几乎透明，然后又捂着脸躺回去了。  
“温柔点哥。”声音闷闷地传出来。  
“我尽量……”李承协也不好受，他忍得鬓角冒汗，兽欲几乎征服理智又被生生压下去。金宰铉怕痛。

当他掐着腰撞下来的时候，金宰铉扒着李承协的背明白了他刚才说的话。  
「现在就哭，待会怎么办啊？」  
滚烫的性器在脆弱的腺体上来回揉碾，触电般的快感顺着尾椎骨往上涌，再几乎没过头顶的时候又掉落下去，他的身体里有一片起伏的海，他在跌跌撞撞中等待涨潮将他彻底淹没。快感将他的身体扯成一张摇摇欲坠的帆，他蜷着身子咬住李承协的肩哭出来，头发是湿的，脸也是湿的，身子出了一层薄汗，李承协能看见他绷紧的下颚线，雪白的脖颈上樱桃般小巧的喉结，能看见他绷紧的胸肌上被蹂躏得嫣红的乳粒，他还是那么漂亮，像暴雨里的桃花，露出纤细脆弱的花蕊，袒露的脆弱，就是一种勾引。  
太疯狂了，越疯狂越热，最好就在今晚烧透了，连灰烬都不留下。  
李承协好想说我爱你，他觉得他把最后仅剩的理智都用在制止这件事上了。他可以说很多话，说他有多可爱，说他想他，说我们一直在一起，但是不能说我爱你。  
高潮来临的时候，连最后的理智都不复存在，他的话和精液一起涌出来。  
他说，“不要结婚好不好？”

我不会结婚的，所以拜托你不要结婚好不好？我们一直在一起吧，随便什么身份都可以，只要我们一直在一起，直到80岁，就和结婚没什么区别了。  
结婚的意义，不就是厮守一生吗？

直到梦醒了，金宰铉都没有回答这个问题。他蜷在李承协怀里，说第二天醒过来的时候就当做什么也没发生吧。你知道，我们没有这个资格的。  
嗯。晚安。  
晚安。

我们之间，只能谈风月，不能说爱情。


End file.
